La pluie martelait le toit ce jour-là
by Girouetteplumeuse
Summary: Je n'ai pas envie de faire un résumé. Bon. Un petit caporal, habitué d'une petite auberge où il passe son temps après les entrainements, se voit très offusqué d'être un soir dérangé par un gamin insolent. Il est déjà prêt à le détester, mais pourtant il ne peut pas, vraiment pas. C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez gentils, donnez-moi vite des avis! (Gnangnan, je sais, m'en beurre)


Bien le bonjour, je commence traaannquillement une petite fanfiction sur Eren et Rivai, parce que j'ai envie. Voilà. je n'aime pas faire des présentations. Mais vous, je vous aime bien, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer à l'avenir!

Bonne lecture, j'espère.

Juste, s'il vous plaît, c'est quoi le content rating qu'on doit choisir quand on publie là? Je l'ai mit au pif.

* * *

La pluie martelait le toit de l'auberge, répandant une atmosphère calme et tranquille dans la salle à manger où des clients commençaient à s'installer pour commander. La bâtisse était tout faite de bois, comme la majorité des habitations de la ville. De petites plantes décoraient l'intérieur, et du lierre grimpaient le long des parois extérieures.

C'était un endroit chaleureux qui avait ses habitués. Une odeur alléchante émanait des cuisines, mettant l'eau à la bouche. Les affaires marchaient bien, le tout était bien entretenu, soigné. Le confort du client primait.

C'était ce qui plaisait particulièrement à un client régulier qui était assis dans une petite salle de thé, tout au fond au rez-de-chaussée, toujours à la même place : en face de la porte à battants va-et-vient. Il appréciait la minutie qui était apporté au ménage, et l'ordre qui y régnait. Le premier jour de sa venue, il avait insisté pour assister au nettoyage à la fin de la journée - soucis de propreté – et une fois rassuré, il avait déclaré cette petite auberge être son lieu de prédilection.

Il y était chaque soir à partir de six heures au plus tôt assis sur sa chaise, à sa table, face à l'entrée. Il s'asseyait en croisant les jambes et buvait son thé très tranquillement. Il restait là jusque tard dans la nuit, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il demandait toujours son thé très chaud, afin qu'il puisse plus en profiter.

Il était petit et svelte, arborait un air éternellement blasé, et ses yeux gris acier semblaient lassés. Il fallait bien le connaître pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et encore, trouver l'imperceptible pli qui se formait au coin de sa bouche quand il souriait de bonheur relevait d'un travail acharné d'observation continue, sans cligner des yeux.

Il était aussi très irascible, et s'agaçait des politesses inutiles et des niaiseries en tout genre. Il se résumait au simple et au précis, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ce jour-là, le petit buveur de thé écoutait tomber la pluie avec satisfaction. Il aimait la pluie. Elle l'apaisait, elle lavait, et le crépitement caractéristique qu'elle produisait lorsque les milliers de petites gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur le sol était à ses oreilles le plus doux des sons. Il était d'autant plus content d'être proche de la sortie, car il entendait à la fois le bruit qu'elle faisait sur le toit du bâtiment et celui sur le sol pavé de la route dehors. Une brise fraîche s'engouffrait silencieusement dans la salle et lui caressait la peau. Il était aux anges, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Quoique, il était si confortablement installé qu'il poussa un très léger soupir d'aise, et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Aussi petit qu'était ce sourire, il était toujours bien plus grand que tous les autres. Et il n'échappa pas le moins du monde au jeune homme qui entrait à ce moment-là.

Sa tasse à la main, notre « Mr. Blasé » se ressaisit rapidement, affichant à nouveau son air imperturbable. Il observa sans aucune retenue l'homme qui venait de passer les battants. Il était grand, du moins, plus grand que les petits un mètre soixante de l'observateur. Mais pas tant que ça par rapport à la moyenne.

Bien qu'il soit dissimulé sous un cape qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, la pluie qui l'avait alourdie et révélait un corps très effilé. Son visage avait disparu sous une grande capuche. Il finit par la rejeter en arrière, dévoilant un visage harmonieux et de grands yeux turquoise plein de vie. Ses cheveux châtain foncé se collaient par mèches à ses joues.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers une table et s'assis. Ce que Mr. Blasé avait surtout remarqué jusque-là, c'était que ce nouveau client avait répandu de l'eau partout, ce qui le renfrognait.

Le jeune homme retira sa cape et l'étendit sur le dossier de sa chaise, projetant une myriade de gouttelettes partout autour de lui. Quelqu'un de normal n'aurait même pas relevé cela, mais le buveur de thé fut particulièrement outré de recevoir une microgoutte d'eau sur son pantalon. Elle faisait une minuscule tâche sombre, mais c'était une tâche quand même, et personne ne pouvait savoir où avait trainé la cape sur laquelle cette goutte se trouvait avant.

Il remarqua soudain que ce garçon était vêtu de la même tenue d'artillerie que lui, avec le même blason que celui du bataillon d'exploration, dont il était caporal en chef. C'était étrange qu'il ne le connaisse pas. Vraiment étrange.

Décidément, il le dérangeait. C'était sa pause journalière, il ne voulait pas devoir réfléchir à ce genre de chose.

Il émit un petit grognement de mécontentement. Cet intru avait gâché son instant de plaisir.

L'intru en question le regardait du coin de l'œil, ce qui lui déplut. Il le fixa alors avec intensité, persuadé qu'il détournerait le regard, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il le soutenait sans broncher. Étrangement, ses yeux couleur océan donnèrent l'impression au petit caporal de s'y noyer, ce qui, curieusement, ne le dérangea pas.

Mais depuis quand appréciait-il de se noyer dans les iris des gens ? Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne se laisserait pas si facilement avoir par ses yeux de biche.

Comme cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils se dévisageaient silencieusement sans rien faire, le petit homme aux yeux d'acier s'agaça.

\- Bon, c'est quoi ton problème gamin ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il arqua un sourcil, mais ne fit rien de plus.

\- Viens voir visser ton cul sur cette chaise, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

L'inconnu baissa légèrement les paupières, de façon à renvoyer un regard mécontent et méprisant, puis détourna brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se laisser faire marcher sur les pieds. Malheureusement, le petit buveur de thé, en tant que caporal en chef, détestait qu'on lui désobéisse. Ce n'était pas qu'il abusait de son statut, mais c'était devenu une habitude pour lui qu'on fasse ce qu'il ordonnait. Et encore, il ne se souciait en général que des hommes sous son autorité dans son escadron, le reste du monde, il s'en fichait pas mal.

De plus, il était, très, mais alors très têtu. Génétique. Pas sa faute. Seulement, il ne se doutait pas que celui qu'il avait en face de lui était, si ce n'est pas autant, encore plus borné que lui. Lorsqu'il se planta devant le jeune homme, le regard noir, celui-ci eu la désespérante mauvaise idée de lui lancer :

\- Je ne suis pas ton chien, alors mon cul, je le pose où je veux, mais pas sur ta saleté de chaise.

Le caporal fut très surpris – intérieurement, ben oui. Personne ne lui avait jamais répondu de la sorte alors qu'il arborait son regard de tueur en série. Néanmoins, il ne se démonta pas le moins du monde. Ce petit récalcitrant allait voir à qui il avait affaire.

\- Tu sais qui je suis gamin ?

\- Le caporal en chef Rivai Ackerman.

Il avait sorti cela d'un coup, d'une traite, sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Ce qui énerva d'autant plus le caporal en question.

\- Et tu te permets de me regarder comme si tu étais un petit roi, et de me parler comme ça alors que tu le sais ? T'es dans le même bataillon que moi à ce que je vois, alors pourquoi tu t'attires mes foudres, sachant que je peux te faire chier jour et nuit maintenant que je sais où tu passes tes journées ? Sa voix était hargneuse, il ne tolèrerait jamais qu'un « petit couillon » lui réponde. Mais le petit couillon lui lança un sourire moqueur.

\- Déjà, tu n'as aucune idée d'où je passe mes journées. Et ensuite, j'aurai tout le loisir de t'emmerder en retour, parce que j'ai été attribué à ton escadron, ploucard.

Cette fois, Rivai ne sut plus quoi penser. Il saisit le garçon par le col de son gilet et le souleva du sol, puis le balança à travers l'entrée. Un grand « plouf » retentit, et un râlement sonore le suivit.

Le buveur de thé avait son expression la plus… inexpressive peinte sur le visage. Il se retourna machinalement, regarda platement les clients bouche bée qui s'étaient figés sur place, puis s'empara de la cape du gamin qui trainait à présent quelque part dans la boue et la flotte avec comme excuse : il va la salir en la remettant, elle ne le mérite pas. Il retourna s'asseoir.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, une furie trempée déboula, glissa sur un pavé, lévita un infime instant dans les airs et s'écrasa lourdement par terre. Deuxième bleu.

Il se releva prestement et se rua sur son supérieur. Il lui arracha la petite tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrosant une pauvre grand-mère au passage.

\- Ma tasse, marmonna Rivai.

Le jeune homme furieux lui cracha à la figure.

\- JE DÉTESTE LES GENS COMME TOI ! T'ES QU'UN ARROGANT NARCISSIQUE QUI SE CROIT TOUT PERMIS ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ON ME FOUTE DANS TON ESCADRON À LA CON ! TU SAIS POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE JE SAVAIS QUE JE NE POURRAIS PAS DE VOIR EN PEINTURE ! CONNARD !

Après cette vague d'insultes en tout genre, Rivai, contre toute attente, éclata de rire. Un rire sonore et sincère, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent pour ne pas dire jamais. Il se pliait en quatre et avait presque les larmes aux yeux, mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il riait. Peut-être à cause de la tête de ce garçon et de ses cheveux mouillés hérissés, ou alors parce que ce fut vraiment drôle de l'avoir vu s'esclaffer par terre tout seul.

La boule de furie se calma d'un coup, dévisageant sans comprendre le moins du monde ce qui se passait. Rivai Ackerman avait pour réputation d'être intraitable. Et la seul fois où il l'avait rencontré, ça avait été le cas. Jusque-là, ça avait été le cas.

Mais pourquoi riait-il tout à coup à en pleurer ? C'était tout à fait improbable.

Le concerné se calma doucement, essuyant ses yeux et reprenant son souffle, puis demanda d'un ton plus jovial – rare :

\- Ha ! Bon, gamin, tu m'as bien fait rire. Puisque tu vas être sous mes ordres, dis-moi un peu à qui j'ai affaire.

\- Eren Jäger, 18 ans, jeta-t-il sans cérémonie. Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Rivai se figea. Eren avait demandé cela d'une façon si étrange, comme un enfant, ouvrant grand les yeux.

Et étrangement, il avait trouvé cela adorable.


End file.
